1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the installation of skylights in a roof structure and, more particularly, to roof decking for receipt of skylights.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conveying of outdoor light into an interior room through a roof-mounted skylight is well known in the art. In particular, tubular skylights commercially available from Solatube International, Inc. have a compact design and are used to provide natural lighting to both homeowners and businesses without the drawbacks of the traditional box-type skylights. These tubular skylights have a compact roof-mounted reflector system that collects light and directs it down a highly reflective cylinder to a light diffuser at the ceiling level that looks like a standard light fixture. Under optimal installations, the compact design of a tubular skylight enables a 10-inch diameter tubular skylight to provide up to 150 square feet more illumination than a two-foot-square box-type skylight, thus providing for smaller openings in the roof structure than traditional skylights. These tubular skylights are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,099,622 and 5,655,339, which are hereby incorporated by reference. In addition, a collimating tubular skylight that tapers outward at the outlet, such as the Solar Megaphone(trademark), commercially available from Naturalite Skylight Systems, can also provide more illumination without the large opening to the roof structure than traditional skylights. These collimating skylights have a highly reflective type of tube that directs light to a light diffuser at the ceiling level. The diameter of the tube at the outlet maybe greater than the diameter of the tube at the inlet, thus providing for smaller openings in the roof structure than traditional skylights.
FIG. 1 shows a typical prior art tubular skylight 1, such as Solatube""s SolaMaster(copyright) Series Skylight. The skylight 1 includes a roof-mounted, dome-like transparent cover 5 attached to a first end 3 of an internally reflective elongated hollow body 2 and a lens 6 such as a light diffuser attached to a second end 4 of the body 2 via a transition piece 9. The transition piece 9 adapts to accommodate the different sizes and shapes of the lens 6. The skylight 1 also has a first flange 7 surrounding the hollow body 2 at the first end 3 and a second flange 8 surrounding the hollow body 2 at the second end 4. When installed, the second end 4 of the hollow body 2 extends downwardly from the roof to the ceiling of the room. Positioned at the ceiling level is the lens 6 for allowing outdoor light into the interior of the room.
In order to install the skylight 1, an opening is made in the roof structure. The opening is typically cut with power saws. If the roof structure has long-spanning (i.e., greater than or equal to 16 feet in length) and/or deep (i.e., greater than 3 inches deep) structural ceiling decks, then burning torches are typically used to cut the opening. Depending on the size and location of the opening, reinforcing support frames may be required to maintain the structural integrity of the roof at the skylight location. However, these field-made openings in the roof structure of long-spanning and/or deep ceiling decks are very difficult, if not impossible, to cut and/or reinforce. Often these field cut openings in the roof deck result in visual problems on the exposed surface of the roof and even, in some cases, results in eliminating the skylight installation option from some designs. Moreover, the additional framing which is visible from the ceiling can also detract from the design. Next, the opening in the roof, through which the skylight 1 extends, is sealed with a flashing mounted upon the roof of the building. The standard flashing includes a base portion that extends parallel to the roof of the building that surrounds the skylight 1. Therefore, the flashing covers the opening in the roof to provide a watertight seal around the hollow body 2 of the skylight 1, thus preventing external elements from traveling between the roof and the skylight 1. The first flange 7 of the skylight 1 follows the slope of the roof and is attached to the roof using asphalt or other glue compounds to assure watertightness between the hollow body 2 and the roof. However, when an adhesive, such as caulking or asphalt, is the sole means for securing the skylight 1 at the first end 3, the skylight 1 can usually work itself loose of the bond when the roof deteriorates. Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a structurally sound, architecturally pleasing installation for circular skylights installed through structural ceiling decks.
In other installations, where the hollow body of a skylight has differing size and geometrical shapes, it is critical to provide a long-lasting, watertight seal of the gaps that exist between the flashing and the hollow body. Commonly, such gaps are sealed by caulking with resilient materials, such as silicone. However, the use of caulking requires that close tolerances be maintained to assure that the gap to be sealed is sufficiently narrow for a caulk seal to be established. However, when the gap between the opening in a roof deck and the body of the skylight is large, an adhesive material, such as duct tape, is typically used to close or narrow this gap. Eventually, the caulking seal and adhesive will break down because of movement of the roof flashing and the skylight due to expansion and contraction of their components due to seasonal temperature changes. Therefore, there is a need to match the opening size and location in the roof deck to accommodate the different shapes and designs of skylights. This requires quite a bit of measuring, cutting and installation skills, which increase installation time and expense. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to reduce the required skill level and the installation time by providing pre-located, pre-made openings for securing skylights through the roof system.
The present invention is an adaptor for securing a skylight to a roof deck that includes a hollow open-ended body having an inner surface and an outer surface wherein a cavity is defined by the inner surface of the body. The body also includes a first end and a second end that can be geometrically shaped, such as frusto-conical, cylindrical or rectangular. A first flange is attached to the first end of the body and extends radially outwardly away from the cavity. A second flange is attached to the second end of the body and extends radially outwardly away from the cavity.
The present invention is also an adaptor having a first section and second section. The first section has a first axially extending body having an inner surface and an outer surface, wherein the inner surface of the first body defines a first cavity. The first body also has a first outwardly extending radial flange extending away from the first cavity. The second section of the adaptor has a second axially-extending body having an inner surface and an outer surface, wherein the inner surface of the second body defines a second cavity. The second body also has a second outwardly-extending radial flange extending away from the second cavity. The first body and the second body are attached to each other so that a tube receiving recess is defined by the inner surface of the first body and the second body. A panel receiving recess is defined by the first flange, at least a portion of the outer surface of the first body and the second body, and the second flange. The first body and the second body can be geometrically shaped, such as frusto-conical, cylindrical or rectangular, and can be attached by mechanical fasteners, such as rivets. Further, the first body, the second body, the first flange, and the second flange can be coaxial.
Another aspect of the present invention is a roofing assembly for securing a skylight to a roof structure. The roofing assembly includes the above-described adaptor secured to a profiled deck plate. The deck plate defines a peripheral edge having a first surface and a second surface. The deck plate further includes a plurality of laterally-spaced, longitudinally-extending protruding ribs defining a portion of the deck plate. The ribs extend in a same direction as a length of the deck plate. Preferably, the length of the deck plate is at least 16 feet. Each of the ribs includes spaced apart sidewalls connected to a top wall. The sidewalls can be angled toward each other defining a frusto-triangular profile or parallel to each other defining a rectangular profile. The ribs extend from a first end of the plate to a second end of the plate. The sidewalls and top wall of each rib define a recessed area on the first surface of the plate. The deck plate has a spacer separating each rib and a passageway defined on the plate. The adaptor passes through the passageway of the deck plate. The body of the adaptor fits the contour of the passageway. The passageway can have any geometrically-shaped profile depending on the shape of the adaptor. In order to secure the adaptor to the deck plate, the first flange of the adaptor is attached to the first surface of the deck plate, and the second flange of the adaptor is attached to the second surface of the deck plate. The first flange and second flange of the adaptor can be welded or bolted to the deck plate.
The present invention further includes the roofing assembly as described above having a skylight received by the adaptor and secured to the profiled deck plate. The skylight includes an elongated hollow body having a first end and a second end. A cover is attached to the first end and a lens is attached to the second end. The roofing assembly can also include a plurality of skylights received by an adaptor and secured to a deck plate.
The present invention is also a method for mounting a skylight in a roofing structure that includes the steps of (1) providing a profiled deck plate defining a peripheral edge having a first surface and a second surface, the deck plate comprising a plurality of laterally-spaced, longitudinally-extending protruding ribs defining a portion of the plate, each of the ribs includes spaced apart sidewalls connected to a top wall, the ribs extending from a first end of the plate to a second end of the plate, the sidewalls and the top wall of each rib defining a recessed area on the second surface of the plate, a spacer separating each rib on the plate, and a passageway defined on the plate; (2) providing an adaptor having a hollow open-ended body having an inner surface and an outer surface, the body having a first end and a second end, the inner surface of the body defining a cavity, a first flange attached to the first end of the body and extending radially outwardly away from the cavity, and a second flange attached to the second end of the body and extending radially outwardly away from the cavity; (3) forming or cutting a passageway through the profiled deck plate; (4) reinforcing the passageway of the profiled deck plate; (5) securing the adaptor to the profiled deck plate through the passageway; and (6) installing a skylight through the adaptor in the profiled deck plate.